Total x Monstruo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Algunas veces, Ezekiel, se sentía como un monstruo. Mitad humano/Dragon y mitad ángel caído no le hace normal. Y no ayuda que Grendel sea un cretino a cada rato. Sin embargo todo cambiara en Total drama, porque ahí, abundaran muchos monstruos.


**Total x Monstruo.**

 **Total drama no me pertenece como tampoco lo hace Highschool DxD.**

" **UA. Algunas veces, Ezekiel, se sentía como un monstruo. Mitad humano/Dragon y mitad ángel caído no le hace normal. Y no ayuda que Grendel sea un cretino a cada rato. Sin embargo todo cambiara en Total drama, porque ahí, abundaran muchos monstruos."**

 **Advertencia: Este es un One-Shot. Posiblemente no se continúe. Está en adopción para los interesados.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Algunas veces, Ezekiel, se sentía como un monstruo.

Y no ayuda que Grendel sea un cretino a cada rato y no se callara la boca.

Los cielos deben de odiarle por haberle dado de compañero a un dragón maligno.

¿Confundido sobre su situación, eh?

Pues es simple: él era Ezeqeel "Ezekiel" Barreth, hijo mitad humanado del ángel caído **[Chazaqiel]** jefe del departamento de meteorología y capitán de la primera armada de la facción de los ángeles caídos.

Poseedor del nuevo Sacred Gear **[Battle Tendecy]** que posee el alma del **[Crime Force Dragon] [Grendel]** uno de los más notables dragones malignos de toda la historia.

Si, su vida es jodida.

Él era un **[Nephilim]** hibrido humano y ángel caído, considerado igual uno de los pocos príncipes de toda la especie de los caídos por ser hijo de unos de los ángeles de diez alas que han aparecido en el **[Libro de Enoc]** y uno de los líderes de toda la facción de los ángeles caídos pero eso no significaba nada para el….porque al final…

Ezeqeel, como él se llamaba a honor de un apodo de su padre, se creía un monstruo.

Un Sacred Gear, los artefactos creados por **[YAHVE]** el dios de la biblia, siempre los termina recibiendo los seres humanos o que son mitad humanos de acuerdo a la compatibilidad de su alma.

Y Ezekiel, como él prefiere ser llamado, siendo para empezar un Nephilim ya le hace anormal….

Pero con Grendel, él es de hecho un monstruo, porque si su alma es compatible con un Dragon malvado, aquella bestia que se sacia de la sangre, de la masacre, genocidio, del dolor y sufrimiento ajeno….

¿Qué quiere decir eso de él?

Porque si, a veces, Ezekiel se siente como un monstruo.

-¡MAMA! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir, eh!-Grito con molestia y leve pánico Ezekiel a su madre que le miro con seriedad mientras seguía vigilando la cocción de la cena. La mujer de cabello castaño miro a su hijo, un joven de cabello de igual color, piel pálida, flaco y de tamaño promedio mirándole en protesta, ella se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de reprimenda sacando un temblor a Ezekiel.

-¡Ezeqeel Jacob Barreth! ¡No le grites a tu madre! ¡Te he educado mejor que esto!

Ezekiel trato de mostrarse fuerte pero al final termino desinflado por la mera presencia de su madre.

Ella era la mujer que encanto a un Angel caído.

Fuerza en personalidad era lo que le definía.

Así que Ezekiel termino soltando un suspiro derrotado y bajo su cabeza sumiso. Por el momento.

 **[Mph, debilucho…]**

- _Cállate Grendel_. Si….lo siento, ma…

-Que no se repita, hijo…..Mira, sé que no te gusta esto pero tú me preocupas, Ezeqeel, tienes 16 años y desde entonces jamás has tenido amigos y yo—

-Tu sabes muy bien porque no tengo amigos, eh, tu sabes bien porque vivimos escondido en una granja fuera de la ciudad, tu sabes muy bien, madre.

-Lo es y no es tu culpa, por lo que no tienes que—

-Madre, fue mi culpa, lo se…..por favor, no me digas mentiras, sabes la verdad; fue mi culpa.

El poder atrae poder. Esa era la verdad innegable.

Ezekiel tenía el talento y linaje para ser uno de los guerreros más fuerte de su generación, si bien era hijo de Chazaqiel eso no le dio algún poder único pero su cuerpo era muchísimo más fuerte que los de un ser humano normal, el de por sí sería un objetivo para toda clase de enemigos de los ángeles caídos.

Según él escucho la hija de Barakiel por casi fue asesinada solo por ser su hija.

Ezekiel nació fue en Europa pero él y su madre se mudaron a Canadá después del ataque de una turba religiosa llamándolos monstruos, herejes y demás nombres solo por el linaje de Ezekiel y el romance de los padres de este.

Si se habrían quedado habrían muerto.

Pero incluso entonces eso no salvo a Ezekiel de incidentes.

Él no era un luchador, casi nunca experimento con sus poderes, estaba bastante hastiado con tener la presencia y voz de Grendel todos los días que él ha tenido repulsión por sus dones.

Pero eso no ha evitado todos los incidentes que ha tenido.

El poder atrae poder.

Y el posee en un Sacred Gear el alma de un Dragon maligno a par o sino superior a un Rey Dragon.

Era obvio que eso atraería calamidad.

Ezekiel ha peleado a duras penas y sobrevivido contra bestias mitológicas de gran peligro:

Wendigo, Manticore, Gorgonas, gigantes y un par de hombres lobos entre otros seres.

Y todos por casi le han dejado a la muerte.

La esencia de Ezekiel era la de un Dragon y Angel caído con una pequeña parte que se mantiene como un ser humano, por ello criaturas de gran poder y demás han caído en su territorio e intentado con matarlos o peor, comerlos vivos.

Por ello le pido, no, le rogo a su madre en no enviarle a la escuela de la ciudad, fue por ello que él fue educado en casa y vivió prácticamente toda su vida en esa decrepita granja solo con su madre.

Solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo más poderoso y mortal llegara por él.

Y terminara matándolo de una vez por toda.

Como se había dicho, poder atraer poder y esto asegura que jamás habrá una vida pacífica para aquellos que ostentan el **[Poder]**

Eso es una verdad para los usuarios de Sacred Gears y más quienes poseen el poder de los dragones.

Una vida llena de soledad, violencia y muerte.

-No quiero salir, ma, no quiero dejarte sola ¿Quién no asegura que no te pase nada mientras no esté? Yo c—

-He contactado con tu padre, hijo.

-…Oh.

Si, su padre no vive con ellos, el sujeto era unos de los líderes de toda una raza, por lo cual dedicarse su papel como padre le era imposible, Chazaqiel no era un mal padre, después de todo le dio una granja bien asegurada mágicamente para que Ezekiel y su madre podían vivir seguro o lo más seguro que podrían.

Claro está que eso no significa que tenga una relación sana y constante con su familia.

Ezekiel apenas y ha hablado con el tipo durante sus largos 16 años.

Así que como tal, el miro a su madre confundido y la mujer con calma le contesto sus dudas:

-...Tu padre puede ser un adicto al trabajo pero él nos ama, nunca lo dudes, solo que hay vidas en juegos por su trabajo, tú lo sabes, nosotros sabemos bien.

-….Madre, esto no—

-Déjame terminar, hijo. El me pidió, cuando tú naciste, si fuéramos a vivir al territorio de los ángeles caídos pero no me sentía cómoda con el hecho que tenía que vivir al mundo infernal.

-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora, eh?

-Tu, mi hijo, tú me preocupas, no tienes una vida sana, no has experimentado lo mejor que esta vida puede dar y me preocupa que no seas feliz.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que s…!—

-No me mientas, señorito, sé muy bien que nuestra vida no es normal y alegre, eres mi hijo y te conozco mejor que cualquier persona en todo el mundo y sé muy bien lo infeliz que te sientes.

Ezekiel miro a su madre con una cara contrariada.

Era cierto.

Su vida era una mierda. Por un lado era un mestizo, no era totalmente humano y eso acabaría en cuestión de tiempo, después de todo, tenía un Sacred Gear con un Dragon maligno sellado dentro.

Un Dragon es la máxima expresión de poder en el mundo.

Y el poder atrae poder.

Y cuando esto sucede: caos, conflictos y demás eventualmente ocurrirá.

Ezekiel lo sabía, su madre lo sabía, su padre lo sabía e incluso el maldito de Grendel lo sabía.

Él tendría una vida infeliz sin importar que.

Pero como tal, para él, su mundo entero, era vivir con su madre.

Vivir con las demás personas normales le traía temor.

La mujer pareció notar el conflicto en el rostro de su hijo así que con una sonrisa cansada se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su hijo y se arrodillo a su lado. Ezekiel miro confundido a su madre pero entonces se tensó cuando ella tomo su gorro verde favorito y con delicadeza materna le dio un beso breve en la frente, un gesto simple que demostraba el amor que le tenía a su descendencia.

-Vive un poco hijo, haz amigo, se feliz, disfruta un poco de tu juventud, Ezekiel. Por favor, te lo pido, ve y disfruta un poco de tiempo con otros chicos de tu edad.

Ezekiel quería negarse. Su madre era cristiana como el, ella no era una fanática, después de todo ella se enamoró de un Angel caído pero sabía bien que el hecho que vaya a vivir en el territorio de los ángeles caídos en el mundo infernal sería una temporada de estrés y molestia. Él no quería dejarla sola. Su madre era lo único que tenía y el temor de que posiblemente le pase algo sin que él se entere era muy intenso.

Pero al observar como la usualmente fuerte mujer le suplicaba frente suyo hizo que la resolución de Ezekiel cayera.

Y con un suspiro Ezekiel respondió.

-Está bien, ma…iré a ese campamento sea lo que sea…-Mascullo Ezekiel derrotado aunque sonrió suavemente mirando con su madre le alborotaba el cabello con cariño.

Ezekiel entonces miro el panfleto para una cosa llamada "total drama" que era un Reality show, sea lo que sea, Ezekiel era una persona sana que siempre usaba su tiempo ya sea para estudiar o ayudar con la granja por lo que no sabía muchas que otras personas saben por defecto. La madre de Ezekiel estaba igual. Ambos no sabían que un Reality show no era un campamento de verano.

Ezekiel leyó el panfleto y sin darle importancia comento una frase que sin saberlo….

-Mmmmm…será bueno conocer chicos normales, será interesante tener un poco de paz y normalidad.

Era totalmente irónica.

Y sin ambos saberlos ambos, en el fondo del alma de Ezekiel, un Dragon monstruo, bestial y maligno sonreía como el supiera el mejor chiste del mundo y que nadie más podría entender.

 **[Kukuku…..que niño estúpido…porque nosotros que somos DRAGONES atraemos el poder… ¿Quién dice que tendremos algo tan insignificante como la paz?]**

Y el Dragon malvado Grendel rio con fuerza, locura y ansia de sangre, rio aún más fuerte sabiendo una verdad que Ezekiel trataba de ignorar.

El conflicto, muerte y destrucción era la vida para los dragones.

Porque el poder atrae poder.

Y como tal….

El conflicto siempre ocurrirá.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nivel de poder:**

 _Para definir el nivel de poder de un personaje se usara la base de nivel de poder estándar, para definir el nivel de habilidad de dicho personajes será por letras._

 _Los niveles de poderes se dividen así:_

 _E. D. C. B. A. EX._

 _Siendo el nivel E como el más bajo mientras que EX siendo el más alto, el nivel o rango E se da para nivel humano estándar, básicamente un humano que está en optima condiciones mientras que rango EX se le da a seres tan poderes que rompe todas las barreras, usualmente a seres de clase divina._

 _A la vez se le puede dar un indicado que aumenta el rango de dicho personaje o incluso lo disminuye con las marcas (+ o -) ósea por ejemplo tenemos a alguien de rango C pero él es más fuerte que un usual rango C así que se le da el indicativo Rango C+, ósea superior a rango C pero menor a rango C++, el nivel máximo que se le sube el indicativo será tres, ósea (+++) ya que si se le sube más entonces seria ya rango B. Cuando alguien tiene un rango con un indicativo de menos, ósea (-) entonces eso quiere decir que alcanzado el rango en que termino pero es superior al rango anterior más el indicativo (+++) ósea básicamente es por ejemplo se tiene a alguien con rango A-, básicamente es superior a rango B+++ pero no tanto a la exactitud para ser un completo rango A._

 _Rango EX es el máximo y no se le puede añadir un (+) o un (-) porque el rango EX significa "fuera de las barreras" el rango que define que no se le puede clasificar algo en el rango exacto o con normalidad, eso no quiere decir que sea el rango más fuerte sino el que es de un nivel imposible de definir._

 _Para la clasificación de los personajes se dividen en dos formas: nivel personal y nivel mundial. La primera es la forma en que se define el poder en general del personaje y peligrosidad mientras que la segunda define que tan fuerte es en el mundo en general, para el nivel personal el rango E es solo para aquellos que están a nivel humano avanzado, uno con buenas capacidades físicas pero sin ningún poder en específico mientras que rango EX en nivel personal seria para aquellos que poseen el poder de enfrentarse a dioses, por otro lado el lado nivel mundial significa que tan fuerte eres en un mundo repleto de seres sobrenaturales, siendo rango E para aquellos superiores a humanos sumamente fuertes mientras que rango EX a nivel mundial seria para los diez más fuertes o aquellos destructores de ciudades o continentes o mundos, sí, hay seres capaces de destruir mundos, por ello sus niveles de poder están fuera de lo definible, así terminando a un nivel imposible de definir._

* * *

 **Personajes principales de este Fanfic:**

 **Explicación de sus poderes:**

* * *

 **Ezekiel:**

 _ **Hibrido**_ _: Ezekiel es un Nephilim, mitad humano, mitad Angel caído. Posee poder de crear armas de luz y listo. A diferencia de otros niños de ángeles caídos, como Akeno Himejima, no posee un poder especial que se diga. Hijo de Chazaqiel, uno de los ángeles caídos mencionados en el libro de Enoc._

 _ **Futuro Dragon humanoide:**_ _Todos lo que poseen un Sacred Gear tipo Dragon tendrán sangre, carne y aura de Dragon a un menor rango. Esto les da vitalidad y poder pero les hace vulnerable a las armas Dragon Slayer, a la vez hace al afectado ganar tendencias de dragones como aumento de descontrol emocional, ansia de batalla y demás cuestiones perjudiciales, después de todo, los dragones no son humanos y son considerados "destructores de ciudades" al fin y al cabo. Tampoco ayuda que Ezekiel tiene un Dragon malvado sellado en su alma._

 _ **Sacred Gear:**_ **Battle Tendecy** _tambien conocido como_ _ **Juicio doloroso del Dragon**_ _es un Sacred Gear muy problemático, peligroso y que en circunstancias únicas posiblemente podría convertirse en un Longinus pero incluso entonces las probabilidades de que ocurra seria 1.5% de posibilidades. El poder de este Sacred Gear es tomar todo el daño, dolor y sufrimiento en energía cinética, básicamente la energía ganada mejora el factor de curación, mejora todas las facultades físicas como velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y mucho más, la peligrosidad de esto es que la energía en si misma mejora todo su cuerpo a niveles casi infinito, básicamente cuanto más batalla más fuerte hace._

 _Desgraciadamente esto tiene una terrible y suertuda debilidad que hace que este Sacred Gear no se convierta en un Longinus y es: es que no elimina la sensación de dolor. Porque aun cuando recibe el poder de todas las heridas recibidas de un enemigo eso no quita el intenso dolor que estas mismas producen y si bien se le da un factor de curación al usuario el daño por las heridas no desaparecen y eso trae mella al usuario tanto mental y psicológicamente, de hecho aun con tal poder no da invulnerabilidad a ataques no físicos como psíquicos o de otras clases, debido a este inconveniente el usuario aun cuando tenga una gran cantidad de poder estaría peleando con la sobrecarga sensorial y mental ante el choque del dolor que tuvo que pasar._

 _Este poder se deriva de la resistencia alocada de_ _ **Grendel**_ _, el_ _ **Crime Force Dragon**_ _, como tambien su gusto por el dolor. Es por este Sacred Gear que Ezekiel nunca ha entrenado con él y porque odia usar sus poderes sobrenaturales. Además hay otro inconveniente que a la vez una ayuda y es que cuando se está en extrema crisis Battle Tendecy otorga al usuario un estado llamad "modo Berserker" en la cual la sensación de dolor es perdida para el usuario y este entra en un estado de rabia asesina impulsado igual por el poder guardado durante la batalla convirtiendo, efectivamente, a un Berserker al usuario inmune al dolor y demás. Un Sacred Gear oscuro digno para un Dragon malvado._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal:**_ _ **D (C)**_ _Él tiene el poder, él tiene el linaje, él tiene el talento, él tiene todo para ser un poderoso luchador e incluso, posiblemente, ser capaz de enfrentarse incluso a dioses menores pero su temor y odio a sus poderes además de los efectos horribles de su Sacred Gear hace que no tenga un espíritu de pelea, aun así él es doble de fuerte que un ser humano normal y si el entrenara o peleara constantemente eventualmente será capaz de llegar a rango C o incluso rango B._

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial:**_ _ **E**_ _. Aunque poderoso y notable el linaje Dragon/Nephilim de Ezekiel, en el mundo general el solo el mucho de que no son casi nada._

* * *

 **Izzy:**

 _ **Descendiente:**_ _El nombre completo de Izzy es Elizabeth Amatista Bathory, por lo que se hace claro que ella es descendiente de Elizabeth Bathory, la condesa sangrienta, una de las mujeres más macabra de la historia, como tal la locura de Izzy no es algo de juego aunque ella no es una psicópata o sociópata. Ser descendiente de Elizabeth Bathory le gano un linaje Pseudo-Dragon como tambien una capacidad regeneradora sobrehumana, la cual es la razón del porque ha sobrevivido a todas su aventuras._

 _ **Futuro Dragon humanoide:**_ _Se decía que Elizabeth Bathory tenía linaje de_ _ **Sarkany**_ _, el_ _ **Bloody Dragon**_ _, quien fue un Dragon que murió y que su nombre sería utilizado para definir la palabra Dragon en Hungría, no sin antes haber dado su sangre a la familia Bathory, este mito vendría del hecho que se le llamada a Elizabeth Bathory la condesa Drácula, básicamente la contraparte del conde Drácula, además que Drácula viene de la pronunciación "Drake" que era la forma en que se le llamada a los dragones en Grecia. Con la sangre de un Dragon recorriendo la sangre de Izzy la hace parcialmente un Dragon humanoide aunque con su Sacred Gear su transformación como Dragon humanoide es sumamente mayor que cualquier otro, incluso que su antepasado._

 _ **Sacred Gear:**_ **Innocent Monster** _tambien conocido como_ _ **Bestial dominio del Monstruo**_ _es un Sacred Gear que toda la habilidad al usuario absorber las características de la carne y sangre del Dragon sellado en él, quien se trata de_ _ **Jabberwock**_ _, el_ _ **Strange Dragon,**_ _el mismo monstruo máximo de las historias de Alice y el país de las maravillas, un Dragon creado en territorio de hadas tiene la habilidad de moverse a través de las dimensiones, básicamente tiene la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en intangible que ignora las leyes de la física para así trapazarla, por lo cual su usuario tiene una habilidad inferior de moverse como si estuviera caminando a través de un agujero de gusano, por lo que es una forma que altera una zona espacial._

 _La debilidad de este Sacred Gear es que la utilización de una habilidad que, para todos los efectos, pertenece a las hadas causa desorientación al usuario además por cada uso la fuerza física del usuario se desgasta básicamente trayéndole cansancio y estrés._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal: C++.**_ _Su nivel de poder e interacción con su Dragon es bastante superior, aun cuando Jabberwock sea un Dragon malvado, Izzy esta tan loca que incluso se ha ganado la lealtad de Jabberwock, tanto que Izzy ha mejorado a niveles drásticos sus poderes. Es posible que llegue a rango A con el suficiente entrenamiento._

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial: E++.**_ _Peligrosa e impredecible ella está más allá de lo niveles normales aunque a nivel mundial sigue siendo algo inferior aunque algo más notable._

* * *

 **Heather:**

 _ **Descendiente**_ _: Aunque Heather actúa y vive como norteamericana secretamente ella de hecho es parte de la familia Fengxian, una orgullosa familia que desciende del mismo señor de la guerra, Lu Bu. Siendo descendiente de Lu Bu, Heather tiene el cuerpo y mentalidad de un guerrero aunque a la vez le ha hecho insensible a otros valores humanos, aun con su apariencia de abeja reina ella es una poderosa y fiera guerrera._

 _ **Poseedor de Familiar**_ _: Heather posee como familiar al místico y poder o_ _ **Red Hare**_ _el caballo legendario que el mismo Lu Bu cabalgo durante su vida, este hermoso pero mortal caballo fue bendecido incluso por el emperador de Jade haciéndole inmortal y casi divina después de su muerte, los únicos que incluso pueden ser capaz de tocarlos son los descendientes de Lu Bu. Capaz de recorrer una distancia de mil metros en segundos, destrozar todo a su paso con la fuerza de un meteoro, ser inmune a cualquier daño y controlar el poder del fuego le hace una bestia de gran poder._

 _ **Arma legendaria:**_ _Heather posee la lanza_ _ **Houtengageki**_ _la cual es la arma desconocida y definitiva de Lu Bu, un arma casi a la par de armas divinas que puede convertirse en un arco o volver a su forma original como una lanza, todo movimiento o ataque hecho con Houtengageki es tal que crea destrucción a su alrededor, cuando se es invocado su poder despliega una consecutiva lluvia de ataques divinos que destroza todo a su paso aunque deja vulnerable y débil a su usuario._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal: C.**_ _Aunque siguiendo siendo una humana normal y sin Sacred Gear, su linaje y armamento la hace francamente aterrador._

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial: E.**_

* * *

 **Duncan:**

 _ **Hibrido:**_ _Duncan es la creación única y extraña, de hecho se cree que él fue un experimento, ya que ¿Cómo se explica que exista un ser que es cuarta parte Grim Reaper, cuarta parte humano y mitad Lich? Porque si, Duncan es hijo de hibrido mitad humano mitad Reaper y un Lich, básicamente Duncan es un casi muerto viviente._

 _ **Hechicería:**_ _Con su linaje Duncan esta versado en las artes oscuras, nigromancia y por sobre toda la cosa, magia elemental de fuego, experto en creación de esqueletos que actúan como sirvientes o simples guerreros carne de cañón, posee dominio de muchos hechizos de fuego e incluso del fuego fausto, un fuego mágico que causa perdida de energía vital del enemigo, a la vez esta versado en toda hechicería relacionada a las almas y muertos._

 _ **Expertos en armas**_ _: Posee conocimiento y experiencia de armas blancas, como tal su arma predilecta que es una guadaña Reaper que le permite cortar un poco de la energía vital de sus víctimas y un cuchillo mágico capaz de dejar veneno a quienes son cortados por ella._

 _ **Cuerpo muerto:**_ _Ser mitad Lich le hace inmune a muchos ataques que podrían ser mortales, incluso si fuera un Grim Reaper normal, es inmune a los venenos, a la magia negra, algunas magia elementales y demás pero es francamente débil a todo lo relacionado a la magia o poder santo aunque gracias a que es cuarta parte Grim Reaper y cuarta parte humano solo el ataque de un Angel de seis alas es capaz de dejarlo al borde de la muerte._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal: B-**_

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial: D.**_ _Si bien Duncan es poderoso contra enemigos de su misma categoría en poder eso no quiere decir que sea sumamente especial en el mundo en general aunque su poder y linaje es digno de respetar, es tal que en unos años incluso es capaz de hacerle frente a dioses menores._

* * *

 **Gwen:**

 _ **Hibrido**_ _: Gwen es una Daywalker, un Dhampir, básicamente mitad humano mitad vampiro, posee todas sus habilidades pero no sus debilidades, habilidades sobrehumanas, control leve de las sombras, cambio de formas, control de los murciélagos, ojos místicos, regeneración parcial y demás._

 _ **Cambio de forma:**_ _Una habilidad única para los vampiros o medio vampiros en la cual puede cambiar de forma ya sea en murciélagos o ratos o perros, en esta forma sus habilidades físicas son menores pero pueden pasar desapercibido en medio de territorios humanos._

 _ **Sacred Gear:**_ **Alucard Legend** _tambien conocido como_ _ **Lanzas negras del Empalador**_ _es un Sacred Gear que contiene literalmente el poder y dominio loco del legendario Vlad Tepes, se cree que por tener tal poder quizás Gwen sea descendiente lejana de Vlad Tepes, este Sacred Gear es una emulación de las estacas empalador del antiguo rey de Valaquia, se traduce como la invocación de estacas filosas desde el suelo a órdenes de Gwen, no solo eso sino se es capaz de crear estacas a la formas de filosas y majestuosas lanzas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tambien tiene una facultad de ignorar defensas mágicas o normales, convirtiéndolo en un arma de empalamiento._

 _Su debilidad es que no es automática y su velocidad depende del nivel de manejo y experiencia de su usuario, a la vez las estacas solo pueden ser invocadas a la vista de su usuario, por lo tanto no puede invocar estacas en su punto ciego o algún lugar que no esté mirando aunque igual puede concentrarse para invocar a un lugar que no esté mirando si ya tiene en mente la imagen de dicho lugar pero eso sí, para lograr tal efecto tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo mental que dejaría vulnerable al usuario, a la vez el rango en donde puede invocar las estacas son máximo entre a tres a seis metros pero la distancia puede aumentar con la experiencia del usuario._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal: D+++**_

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial: E**_

* * *

 **Bridgette** :

 _ **Hibrido**_ _: Bridgette es una semidiosa, hija del dios del mar Manannan Mac Lic, uno de los dioses miembros de los dioses irlandés y los Tuatha Dé Danann, la razón del porque vive en canada es debido a la agitación en Europa sobre una organización terrorista que se la ha pasado atacando familias o descendientes relacionados a grandes figuras públicas, el ataque de la princesa de los ángeles caídos, Akeno Himejima, es prueba de ello, por ello Bridgette vive en canada por su seguridad._

 _ **Poderes elementales**_ _: Ser hija del dios del mar se le doto dominio del elemento agua como a la vez dotándole de otras habilidades tales como recuperar energía y fuerza al contacto con el agua, convertir su cuerpo en agua e incluso crear agua desde la misma humedad del aire pero esto tiene una debilidad la cual es que Bridgette se deshidrata mucho más rápido que otras personas además del uso excesivo de sus poderes elementales le hace deshidratarse rápidamente, por lo tanto es factible que tenga un acceso a líquidos para mantener estable su cuerpo, a la vez cuando este en forma líquida si su cuerpo pierde agua entonces ella no podrá recuperar su forma física hasta que haya ingerido una gran cantidad de agua fresca, por otra parte es débil a las sustancias que afectarían los líquidos y más con las fuerzas a bases de la electricidad._

 _ **Arma legendaria:**_ _Como hija de Manannan, Bridgette heredo mucho de su padre aunque debido a su pacifismo, Bridgette no acepto la espada divina santa_ **Fragarach** _de su padre, en cambio recibió el manto de niebla_ **Feth Fíada** _del cual se trata de un velo mágico que puede convertir en invisible a quien este cubriendo pero no es solo invisibilidad sino básicamente una eliminación de presencia de casi todos los sentidos ajenos por lo tanto haciendo al quien la usa prácticamente indetectable, claro está debido a ser un arma portada por un dios y atribuida por su aura santa, aquellos con sentidos de localización de energía es capaz de detectar la ubicación de la energía producida por el velo._

 _ **Poseedor de Familiar:**_ _Bridgette posee como familiar un megalodon, un tiburón gigante que fue preservado por su padre desde siglos atrás cuando dicha bestia aún existía, este tiburón esta bendecido con un aura mágica que le dota de grandes habilidades además de dotándole una inteligencia parcial que le permite seguir las ordenes de Bridgette._

 _ **Nivel de poder personal: D++**_

 _ **Nivel de poder mundial: E+**_

* * *

 **Estos son los personajes principales de este fic y lo más relevantes, los otros personajes de total drama o quienes participación en la primera temporada tendrán sus propias historias y linaje aunque no todos, tales como Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Trent, Sadie, Beth, DJ, Owen son personas normales mientras que otros no.**

 **Quizás sus historias o linajes sean:**

 _Justin es descendiente de Diarmuid Ua Duibhne._

 _Noah es un mago._

 _Cody posee un Sacred Gear tipo Dragon._

 _Eva es una hibrido y tiene un Sacred Gear._

 _Lindsay es mitad Súcubo._

 _Katie es mitad diablo._

 _Tyler es mitad Wendigo o mitad hombre lobo._

 _Courtney es una Wicca._

 **Claro está que esto está a cambio, la historia será al principio en como cada uno de los personajes descubren quien es y cómo se relacionan antes de meterse en un embrollo con el lado sobrenatural americano y metido en una batalla que sucede en la facción de los dioses aztecas, posiblemente haya un harem aunque esta será corta, será un Ezekiel x Izzy x Heather x Bridgette y Duncan x Gwen x Courtney aunque a la vez esto puede cambiar.**

* * *

 **De igual forma esto es un Oneshot de un POSIBLE PERO NO ASEGURADO Fanfic que quizás continúe pero siento que no sería el caso. De igual forma si alguien desea hacer su versión pues adelante, solo contáctame primero.**

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
